A cover assembly as described in German 10 2011 120 881 is typically provided for closing a, for example, motor-vehicle storage compartment. The cover can move between closed and open positions. The cover can be locked in the closed position by a latch, and is biased into the open position by a spring.
The spring has first and second legs. The first leg is connected to and moves with the cover to bias it into the open position. The second leg is connected to a fixed support formed, for example, by the frame of the cover, by the center console, or by the housing of the storage compartment.
The second leg can be set in several different positions relative to the support in order to adjust the spring force. For this purpose several seats are provided in which the second leg can be seated.